Tarsy
Tarsy is a lion who loves to play video games and sleep. Character Bio A lazy lion who plays video games, yet he is very socialized and can play with others as much as easily with video games. Tarsy is able of doing great silliness. In Game Me, he transforms the Earth into video games. Most of his silliness does not result in a kill, but Blame on You!, Take the Ground, and My Friend the Killer, he kills. Tarsy usually dies by getting crushed, or by getting involved with the accidents. Tarsy dies in most episodes, but he survives in Game Me, Testing the Road, Despicable Mouse, Totem Maybe Not and All Ground from Tale. The debatable deaths of Tarsy are in Flower You, The Little World of a Lion, Jump Off the Limit, and Sweet Me. Tarsy Roles Starring Roles #Game Me #Blown Up! #Flower You #My Friend The Killer #Totem Maybe Not #The Little World of a Lion #Blame on You! #Take the Ground #The Bed Yellow #Somebody That I Used To Glow Featuring Roles #Hero Man, Mime Fan #Sweet Me #Despicable Mouse #Rival-Tracks Appearance Roles #Testing the Road #All Ground from Tale Deaths #Blown Up!: Electrocuted when some water falls on this head which was occupied by a wire. #Flower You: Killed by numerous bees (Not seen and debatable). #Blame on You: Crushed on the head by a disco-ball. #Hero Man, Mime Fan: Sliced in three by shurikens. #My Friend The Killer : Crushed by two cars who rushing over. #Jump Off The Limit : Violently crashed head first on the ground has a low altitude (debatable). #The Bed Yellow : Crashed many times on the ceiling by his hospital bed. #The Little World of a Lion: Maybe die when he fell into a hole (debatable). #Take the Ground: Dies in the stadium collapse. #Sweet Me: Dies in his car's crash (debaltable). #Rival-Tracks: Fall in a cliff and impaled by a branch #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Crushed and splashed by a car. Number of Kills *Cuddles : 4 (The Little World of a Lion, Sweet Me, Totem Maybe Not, Take the Ground) *Lumpy : 2 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Splendid : 2 (Game Me, The Little World of a Lion) *Giggles : 4 (Flower You, Take the Ground, Totem Maybe Not The Little World of a Lion) *Toothy : 3 (Totem Maybe Not, The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Pop : 3 (Game Me, The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Cub : 3 (Game Me, The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Disco Bear: 2 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Generic Tree Friends : 2 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) Occupations and Careers *Guardian Park - Flower You *Commentator - Take the Ground *Mailman - Despicable Mouse *Cameraman - Totem Maybe Not *Archaeologist - Somebody That I Used To Glow Trivia #In Totem Maybe Not, it is seen smoking. This is one of the few who smoke. #His most frequent victim is Cuddles. #This is the only character of Flippy the french who participated in "Truffles Video Bomb Competition". Gallery Tarsy me okay.jpg|Tarsy's Pop-Up Season 41-43 Tarsy way to die.jpg The little.jpg My Friend The killer.jpg|Tarsy in the city Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lions Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Flippy the french's characters